Making deal with the devil
by Kombucha Mushroom
Summary: Jangan pernah membuat kesepakatan dengan iblis, kau akan kalah. MamoriXHiruma. Hard Lemon. 17


**Warning Alert!**

 **17+, LEMON, One-Shot.**

* * *

"Hiruma! Berhentilah mengganggunya!" Mamori berdiri di depan Sena begitu melihat Hiruma lagi-lagi punya kesempatan untuk mengganggu teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya menatap Hiruma dengan sangat tajam dan mengancam walaupun dia harus mendongak karena Hiruma lebih tinggi darinya.

Hiruma Yoichi, di SMA Deimon siapa yang tak kenal iblis bengis yang suka mengancam orang. Siapapun yang mengenalnya sangat mengetahui bahwa lebih baik menuruti perintah orang itu daripada membuatnya menguak rahasiamu dengan data dari buku iblis miliknya. Bahkan kepala sekolahnya takluk pada Hiruma.

Namun hal itu tidak berlakusama sekali pada Mamori, anggota komite kedisiplinan. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani menantang Hiruma. Entah bahwa dia terlalu baik untuk dipermalukan atau dia benar-benar suci sehingga tidak bisa dipermalukan, yang jelas Hiruma tidak pernah mengancamnya kecuali memanggilnya dengan sebutan krim puff.

Dan satu hal lagi, Hiruma tidak pernah berhenti 'mengganggu' Sena—yang mana itu hanyalah sebuah ajakan untuk ikut tim football—apapun ancaman yang diberikan Mamori kepadanya.

Hiruma membalikkan tatapan Mamori dengan tatapannya yang tak kalah tajam, mereka sama-sama memicingkan matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengganggu Sena?!" Teriak Mamori tepat di depan wajah Hiruma.

"Sampai aku berhasil membuatnya masuk ke tim American football."

"Kak Mamori.." ujar Sena berusaha melerai. Ia sangat tidak ingin mereka berdua berselisih hanya karena dirinya. Mamori salah paham dan Hiruma tidak pernah menjelaskan. Selalu begitu setiap hari drama yang terjadi di lapangan sekolah mereka.

"Sena, kau sebaiknya masuk ke kelas."

"Ta-tapi kak Mamo—"

"Tidak apa-apa, akan ku urus dia disini."

Setelah Sena pergi, barulah Mamori melanjutkan urusannya dengan si titisan iblis. "Kau tau aku tidak akan mengijinkan Sena untuk dekat denganmu. Jauhi dia!" Desisnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku."

"Begitu juga dengan kau!"

Hiruma mendecih, ia tau orang ini terlalu protektif sehingga menghalangi jalannya untuk merekrut si kaki emas. Itu membuatnya muak, ia akan lakukan apapun demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, ia perlu sedikit kelicikan untuk membuat seorang Mamori takluk. Ia adalah sang iblis. Melakukan hal licik bukanlah soal.

Namun, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat dirinya mengetahui dosa terbesar si malaikat—yang mana selama ini belum ia ketahui selain ambisinya pada krim yakin seorang gadis yang terlihat tak berdosa bahkan menyimpan rahasia paling busuk.

Hiruma menyeringai, "Kita buat kesepakatan?"

Mamori tidak menjawabnya, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku akan sedikit ' _bermain_ ' denganmu. Peraturannya hanya satu, dan kau harus melakukannya sampai akhir permainan." Hiruma berjeda sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan "Peraturannya adalah, _Tidak boleh berteriak_."

Mamori terlonjak. Entah kenapa dirinya mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksudkan Hiruma. Sebelum ia sempat menentang kesepakatan dari Hiruma, ia berbicara lagi.

"Kalau kau berhasil melakukannya hingga akhir, aku tidak akan memaksa Sena bergabung dengan klub dan tidak akan mengganggunya lagi." Ia berjeda sebentar. "Tapi jika kau gagal melakukannya, berikan Sena kepadaku dan kau juga harus menjadi manager di tim kami. Bagaimana?"

Mamori tampak berpikir sejenak, dari lapangan ia menoleh kearah kelas Sena. Sena sudah seperti adik kandung baginya. Ia merasa bahwa ia tercipta hanya untuk melindungi Sena dari orang-orang seperti Hiruma. Demi Sena ia akan melakukan apa saja asal itu menjamin keselamatannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau kau tidak akan melanggar janjimu?"

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku." Hiruma tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa sebengis apapun dirinya, ia adalah orang yang selalu menepati kesepakatan. "Bagaimana?"

Mamori menghela nafas, "Hanya tidak boleh berteriak bukan?"

Hiruma kembali menyeringai. "Ruang klub football setelah pulang sekolah."

* * *

 **Making deal with the devil**

 **Wanda Grenada**

 **©2018**

 **Desclaimer: Eyeshield 21, Riichiro Inagaki**

* * *

"Kau punya nyali juga rupanya." Ujar Hiruma saat pintu ruangan klub terbuka dan menampakkan sosok gadis yang tadi pagi membuat kesepakatan dengannya. Ia masih sibuk membersihkan senapannya saat Mamori sampai disana.

"Aku bukan pengecut."

Kata-kata itu membuat Hiruma terkesan sampai-sampai ia berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan berjalan mendekat ke gadis itu yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Hiruma mendekat ke Mamori, membuatnya mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak pintu. Hiruma mulai mengintimidasi Mamori dengan kedua tangannya yang mengukung Mamori. Kepalanya mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Katakan, _Deal_."

Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat Hiruma mendekatinya. Caranya mengintimidasi sedikit menakutkan. Mamori menghirup nafasnya dalam, memejamkan matanya, " _Deal!_ " tanpa keraguan lagi.

Hiruma mengeluarkan tawa jahat khas miliknya yang membuat siapapun langsung bergedik mendengarnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia menjilat telinga Mamori, sambil memastikan bahwa pintu sudah terkunci. "Pastikan kau mengingat peraturannya jika ingin menang." Bisiknya lagi sebelum mengigit kecil telinga Mamori.

Sejauh ini Mamori masih bisa mengendalikan pikirannya walaupun rasa geli berdesir di dadanya ketika Hiruma menyapukan lidahnya yang liar di sekitar leher dan telinganya.

"Unggghh.."

Hiruma perlahan mengecup leher jenjangnya, membuat _kissmark_ dan mengelus tengkuknya. Getaran yang ia dapat tidak bisa ia tahan sampai-sampai ia melenguh. Ia bisa merasakan Hiruma yang menyeringai. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hiruma menang. Sekali lagi ia memejamkan matanya, menahan gejolak yang ada pada dirinya untuk sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya dengan erat.

Masih sibuk dengan lehernya, namun kali ini tangan Hiruma mengarahkan tangannya ke kancing seragam SMA yang ia kenakan dan membukanya, menjejalkan tangannya ke balik bra, meletakkannya di payudara sekal milik gadis itu, meremasnya dengan perlahan dan mengusap-usap puncaknya yang menegang. Membuat sang pemilik terkesiap.

"Emmmpph.." Mamori mulai kehilangan kendali, tanpa sadar jemarinya sudah meremas rambut pirang milik Hiruma, namun setengah dirinya masih berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Berkali-kali ia menghirup nafas dalam, berusaha mewaraskan lagi pikirannya.

Perlahan Hiruma mulai melepas kait bra miliknya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. tangan kanannya bermain di payudara kirinya sedang ia menghisap payudara kanannya dengan nafsu, sesekali menyedotnya di sela sela jilatannya. Mamori bisa merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. celana dalamnya kini merasakan sebuah kenikmatan seperti tersengat listrik saat Hirumamemilin-milin putingnya.

"Ahhnn..geli.."

Ia masih terus memain-mainkan puting Mamori sambil mencium lehernya sesekali. Semakin lama tangannya turun ke perut lalu masuk ke dalam roknya. Meraba-raba area intim gadis itu yang masih tertutup celana dalam yang sudah basah. Ia meraba dan menggosok-gosokkannya. Tulang-tulang Mamori bagai meleleh dibuatnya.

Ia merasa kecewa saat Hiruma tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap wajahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mamori memalingkan wajahnya, ia sangat merasa malu menyadari dirinya sendiri bahkan meminta lebih pada iblis yang sangat dikutuknya.

"Usaha yang bagus, krim puff." Ujarnya. Mamori terlonjak. _Apa ini sudah selesai?_ Biasanya ia sangat marah saat Hiruma menyebutnya dengan krim puff, tapi entah kenapa yang kali ini, krim puff terdengar seperti panggilan sayang.

"Tapi permainan belum selesai." Ia tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya yang runcing."Kita lihat apa kau bisa menahan yang ini."

Hiruma melonggarkan dasinya, ia tiba-tiba langsung menyeret Mamori ke meja yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat strategi dan mendorongnya untuk tidur diatas meja itu. Ia mengusap sisi-sisi paha gadis itu, lalu menyingkap roknya sampai ia menemukan celana dalam. Ia menuruni celana dalam gadis itu, melewati lutut, melewati sepatu kets.

Ia menghisap payudara milik Mamori, sedangkan jari-jarinya mulai liar meraba-raba daerah sensitif miliknya. Hiruma menggosok-gosokkan jarinya perlahan dan memutar-mutarnya tepat di bagian klitoris.

Dari sini Hiruma bisa melihat wajah Mamori si malaikat tak berdosa mulai menggila. Wajahnya memerah, matanya sayu, Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan desahan yang tak terbendung hingga menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Bibir itu menggoda Hiruma untuk segera menciumnya dengan brutal, namun Hiruma masih tersadar bahwa bukan itu tujuannya membuat kesepakatan.

Nafasnya mulai memburu dan tak teratur. Tubuhnya menginginkan lebih namun otaknya berusaha untuk tidak menikmati segala permainan yang dibuat Hiruma.

Seorang Hiruma tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah.

Ia mulai memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Mamori dan langsung membuatnya merintih.

"Akh… Akhhh..ahnn.."

Mamori mulai tak terkendali, ia melebarkan kakinya sendiri dan mengekspos selangkangannya. Tangannya mulai meremas payudaranya sendiri dan tidak peduli dengan desahannya.

Hiruma mempercepat gerakan jarinya. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkan. Mamori menggeliat keenakan, matanya terpejam, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bergerak tak terkendali. "Akh..ouhhh…mhhh.. Akhh.."

Hiruma merasa vagina milik Mamori berkedut, saat Mamori hampir mencapai puncaknya, Hiruma menghentikan gerakan jarinya.

"Sebut namaku jika kau ingin lebih."

Mamori membuka matanya yang sayu. Ia inginkan lebih. Ia sangat menginginkannya. Ia tidak menjawab malahan ia menggerakkan jarinya sendiri di atas klitorisnya, tanda bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh dalam permainan Hiruma

Yang ia tidak tau adalah ia sudah kalah, bahkan saat ia menyetujui kesepakatan mereka berdua.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Kau keras kepala juga, ya."

Dengan begitu Hiruma langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke area sensitif Mamori dan menghirup aroma kewanitaan milik Mamori yang sudah sangat basah dibuatnya. Ia memainkan hidung mancungnya disana, menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggerak-gerakkannya di lubang penuh kenikmatan Mamori.

"Ahh.. Ahh… ouuhh.."

Cairan kewanitaan Mamori sangat menggugahnya untuk segera memasukkan penisnya. Walaupun ia masih ingin membuat Mamori tersiksa namun ia sendiri menemukan dirinya menjadi sangat _horny_ oleh desahan Mamori. Batang penisnya sudah menegang.

"Aahh… emmpphh.."

Hiruma membuka ikat pinggangnya, melepas celananya dan merengkuh tubuh Mamori. Mereka berhadapan. Mata Mamori sayu sedikit terbuka untuk menatapnya. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang mulus dan berkilat. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Mamori menemukan dirinya berharap Hiruma menciumnya, ia menutup matanya, namun apa yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung terjadi.

Hiruma menggesekkan penisnya diatas klitoris miliknya. Matanya terbelalak. Rasa gatal yang nikmat dan tidak tertahankan mengerubungi Mamori seketika. Disentuh oleh benda lunak milik Hiruma makin membuatnya gila. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hiruma.

Ia menginginkan Hiruma untuk menjelajah tubuhnya. Namun Hiruma terus-terusan membuatnya memohon seperti perempuan mesum yang sarat akan kebutuhan seks. Membuatnya naik keatas lalu saat hampir di puncak Hiruma dengan cepat menurunkannya. Ia tidak tahan, ia sudah sangat terangsang dan kehilangan kesadaran. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan desahannya yang makin menjadi sebagai kode agar Hiruma cepat memasukkan penisnya ke liang kewanitaannya.

"Sebut namaku." Perintahnya lagi.

"Hi-Hiruma.. Ahh.. Ahh… Akh-Aku mohonhh.." pintanya dengan nafas tersengal penuh gairah. Ia melepas satu persatu kancing seragam milik Hiruma. Ia ingin merasakan kulit tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan milik Hiruma.

" _Good girl._ "

Pinggulnya maju, kepala penisnya bersentuhan dengan bibir vagina milik si malaikat. Hiruma memasukkan kepala penisnya dengan perlahan, hangat dan basah dari liang kenikmatan Mamori dapat ia rasakan dan membuatnya makin terangsang.

Tubuh Mamori menegang, ia mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit kala Hiruma mencoba memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi. Ia coba alihkan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit pundak seragam Hiruma sekeras mungkin demi meredam teriakannya saat rasa sakit pada kemaluannya mulai menjalar. Rasa perih dengan sedikit kenikmatan yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

Hiruma membelalakkan matanya ketika kepala penisnya menyentuh selaput dara Mamori. "Kau masih perawan?" ujarnya kaget.

Mamori hanya mengangguk sembari menahan rasa sakitnya, ia meringis, menggigit bibirnya. Desahannya terganti dengan rintihan. Hiruma membiarkan penisnya terjepit disana. ia ragu-ragu untuk membuat Mamori si malaikat kehilangan keperawanannya. Ia melakukan ini hanya untuk mengecek keperawanan Mamori yang sebelumnya ia ragukan.

Ia kecewa. Kecewa karena tebakannya salah dan ia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Ia sudah terangsang dan jujur saja ia tidak bisa menolak saat dirinya menginginkan Mamori. Namun merenggut keperawanan seseorang tanpa izin adalah sebuah kejahatan, artinya ia adalah pemerkosa. Dan ia tidak mungkin menurunkan derajatnya setara bajingan. Dengan sisa kesadarannya, ia berusaha menahan hasratnya. Hiruma memejamkan matanya.

"Lanjutkan… hah..hah.. Hi-Hirumaa.."

Hiruma membuka matanya dan melihat Mamori menatapnya dengan penuh hasrat, Hiruma gila dibuatnya. iblis sepertinya bisa kalah hanya dengan tatapan sensual dari malaikat musuhnya. Sekarang ia percaya bahwa wanita adalah iblis yang sesungguhnya.

Ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Mamori sembari berkata, "Tahan ini."

Dengan hitungan, ia menyentak pinggulnya untuk menerobos pertahanan akhir milik Mamori. Darah mengalir sebagai tanda bahwa keperawanannya sudah berakhir di tangan Hiruma. Mamori mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak saat berusaha menahan teriakannya. Ia sangat ingin berteriak mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya, namun sisa kesadarannya untuk mengingat peraturan yang mengikatnya masih tersimpan.

Akhirnya Mamori memilih mengalihkan rasa sakitnya denganmengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium Hiruma.

Hiruma terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan, Mamori menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah seks yang luar biasa. Ia membalas ciuman Mamori, ia melumat bibir ranum milik Mamori yang sangat menggodanya. Ia memagutnya dan memainkan lidahnya dengan nafsu yang menggebu. Perlahan Hiruma mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk memenuhi tuntutan oksigen ke paru-paru. Saat itulah Hiruma mempercepat tempo gerakannya dan membuat irama. Rasa sakitnya perlahan sirna, Mamori mengeluarkan desahan senada dengan hentakan yang dibuat Hiruma.

"Akhh..akh… uhhhh… ouhh Hirumaaah.."

" _Damn, Mamori you're so good._ " Hiruma mengerang merasakan liang vagina Mamori yang masih sempit memijat penisnya. Pikirannya menjadi sangat gila setiap kali Mamori menyebut namanya saat mendesah. Matanya terarah ke payudara Mamori yang bergerak-gerak seiring dengan gerakan membenamkan kepalanya dan menjilat puting Mamori yang menegang.

"Ughh..terusss.. aah..ouhh.. Hirumaaa aghh… kau nakal." Mamori menggenggam rambut pirang Hiruma. "mmh.. Lebih cepaaat ahh.."

Hiruma memperlambat gerakannya. Ia menyadari nafas Mamori yang tersengal karena gairah dan berusaha untuk menggodanya.

"Jangan menggoda-Akhh..ah.. ouhh mhh.. Akh.." Hiruma langsung mempercepat gerakannya, tanpa memberi ampun. Mamori merasakan kenikmatan dari gerakan Hiruma yang semakin cepat dan merasakan kenikmatan yang dahsyat pada tubuhnya, ia hampir berteriak. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Hiruma menghentikan gerakannya saat ia melihat Mamori yang menutup mulutnya. Lubang Mamori mulai menyempit dan berkedut. Ia membiarkan miliknya tertanam di dalam milik Mamori, ia sangat menyukai sensasi saat miliknya terjepit didalam vagina Mamori.

"Tidak boleh bermain curang." Ia mengunci kedua tangan Mamori dengan miliknya. Membatasi pergerakan gadis itu. Hiruma menyeringai puas, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lanjut..uhh.. Hiruma aku..mohon."

Hiruma menusukkan penisnya dengan sangat lambat, menggodanya lagi. Benar-benar membuat Mamori gila karena sensasi seperti _roller coaster_. Gairahnya seperti di permainkan naik turun.

"Ini hukuman untuk orang yang bermain curang."

"Kau baji- ouhh.. Hiruma..akh.. ahhh.." Hiruma menyentaknya lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Mamori tidak tau lagi mana yang dibutuhkannya. Berteriak untuk memaki Hiruma atau berteriak karena kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini.

Namun Mamori belum kehabisan akal. Ia langsung meraih bibir Hiruma lagi untuk meredam teriakan kenikmatannya. Hiruma membalasnya, dan mempercepat gerakannya. Saat tubuh Mamori mulai menggelinjang hebat, ia melepas ciumannya, menyentak miliknya dan langsung mengeluarkannya tepat sebelum cairan itu menyemprot di dalam.

"KYAAAAAAAHHH…."

Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika rasa nikmat itu menghantam dirinya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak terkendali. Orgasme pertamanya setelah di permainkan Hiruma berkali-kali benar-benar melegakan. Kenikmatan ini sungguh luar biasa.

Teriakan panjang penuh kenikmatan yang tidak terbendung itu akhirnya menjadi tanda bahwa Mamori sangat menikmati permainan Hiruma sekaligus akhir dari kompetisi mereka. Hiruma menyemprotkan sperma ke perut Mamori.

"Aku tidak pernah kalah." Ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Mamori. Mereka berdua menatap langit-langit. Nafas mereka yang saling memburu beradu di udara. Dan dalam keheningan yang hanya diisi oleh deru nafas itu, Mamori menoleh kearah Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau tidak menciumku?"

Hiruma menatapnya. "Ciuman di akhir hanya untuk sepasang kekasih, bego."

Kejadian begitu cepat, tiba-tiba Mamori sudah berada diatasnya. Kening mereka bersentuhan dan mata mereka bertemu. "Kalau begitu buat aku jadi kekasihmu." Ia menatap Hiruma penuh pengharapan dan tuntutan. Hiruma menatapnya tajam sebelum menyeringai.

"Buat aku _terkesan_."Bisiknya di telinga Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum. "As your wish."Ia langsung mengambil posisi _Woman on top_.

* * *

 **AN** :Dasar kau mesum. (Authornya lebih mesum bangsat)

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

 **Wanda Grenada.**


End file.
